Stardust
by Xx KIND-SOULS xX
Summary: The story of how young Sans and Papyrus came to live where they are during the events of UNDERTALE.
1. Family

"huh? what's that kiddo?" Sans inquired as Frisk pulled his sleeve. Grillby's was cold and damp, like the food it served. "you wanna know... about... my family?" Recollection flashed in the skeleton's eye-sockets.

"Yeah." Frisk explained briefly.

"alright then," Sans agreed with some hesitation. "hope you like long stories, cause you're about to hear one." He closed his eyes. "it started a long time ago. monsters were just sealed beneath the ground..."

"papyrus!" the young skeleton cried, his eye glowing radiantly. "p-paps! where are you!?"

Sans heard high pitched screaming. Actually, on closer inspection it sounded more like laughing. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

"p-papyrus?" Sans asked, confused.

"Oh, hello there!" a womans voice called, "you must be Sans! Papyrus has told me so much about you!" A white, furry monster kneeled before him. "I am Queen Toriel."

"queen?" Sans' eyes returned to normal, "hello your majesty. Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"Oh, it was no trouble. And please, just call me Toriel

"okay you- toriel. nice to meet you. i'm sans."

"Yes. Papyrus told me you were quite 'punny'," the queen chuckled. Sans laughed and Papyrus sighed an annoyed breath.

"wow, you have 'goat' to be 'kidding' me." Sans winked and Toriel laughed out loud.

"SANS, YOU ARE SO OBNOXIOUS." Papyrus said grumpily.

"c'mon, bro you know how 'humerus' i am."

"Ho ho ho!" Toriel exclaimed.

"SANS, STOP IT!"

"stop skull-king papyrus."

"Ha ha ha!!"

"SANS!!"

"don't worry bro, I've got a skele-ton more!"

"SAANS!!"

"Ha ha ha! You are hilarious, Sans! Wherever did you come from, my child? Who are your parents?"

Sans' bones grew cold, "well, I'm not so sure. Our mom- her name was trebuchet, and online she went by ps2p- she the best. so kind, so loving."

"I met Trebuchet. We were friends, way back when," Toriel said, "continue."

"right, my mom was the nicest person ever. my dad, however, was quite the opposite. he left when paps was born. saw his eye and said he didn't want another 'freak son.'"

Toriel gasped, "That's terrible!"

"yeah, don't know his name or what he looks like or anything. mom died just after. me and my bro have walked alone ever since."

"Oh my child!" Toriel came down to hug young Sans. "That is awful! Let me help you! Tell me anything that you need!"

"well, anything might be a good start," He joked.

"Alright! We will allow you to have a room in Mettaton resort! My husband and I will pay for your stay!"

"REALLY, MRS. TORIEL!?" the younger skeleton asked, "WILL YOU DO THAT!? CAN... CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"Well, of course! Only the finest of treatment for The Great Papyrus!"


	2. Scientist

"she was the first one to call him that. he doesn't remember her. i was 10, and he was only 4. anyway, the next day..."

Sans heard a knock on the door of the hotel he and Papyrus were staying at.

"who's there?" He asked.

"It is me! Toriel!"

"it is me toriel who?" sans asked, winking.

"It's me, Toriel! Toriel Dreemurr! The Queen!" Toriel clearly didn't understand the joke, which was probably the funniest part.

Sans opened the door. "hey tori. what's up?"

"Oh, hello, Sans! I would like you to meet my husband, the king." A large man who looked similar to the queen walked into the room.

"Hello Sans," he said, "I am Asgore. But, if you prefer, you can call me Lord Fluffybuns."

Sans chuckled, "howdy, lord fluffybuns. it's nice to meet you."

"Now," he said, "our royal scientist, Dr. Gaster, has requested an apprentice and we thought that you would be perfect for the role."

"of course. i'll do everything i can to thank you for your kindness." Sans said.

Asgore and Toriel looked at one another and blushed. "We will take you to meet him now. Dr. Gaster will be expecting you both."


	3. Alphys

Asgore and Sans made their way to the royal lab, Sans curiously observing everything they passed. Lost in his own thoughts, Sans accidentally ran straight into someone who was walking. Both Sans and the other fell to the ground.

"O-Oh! I'm s-so sorry!" said a high pitched voice, "I got lost in my own thoughts a-and I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in such a rush and and and-"

"don't worry about it." Sans said standing up. "it's my fault too, y'know."

"W-well of course- I mean! No, don't worry about- I-I mean! I mean!!"

"Alphys," Asgore said, "I would like you to meet Sans, one of Doctor W.D. Gasters new apprentices."

"O-Oh! I'm Alphys, hi! It's nice to meet you S-Sans!"

"nice to meet you too, alphys." Sans agreed.

"Y-Y-You said you were looking for Doctor Gaster, right?" Alphys asked, "H-He should be just down this this hallway and to the right. Then take two lefts, then a right... You know what? I-I'll take you to him!"

Alphys walked down the hallway and to the right. Then she took two lefts, then a right... These types of instructions went on for quite a while until they finally reached the office of W.D. Gaster.


End file.
